Meant to Be
by Violet006
Summary: Austin and Ally used to be best friends. When Austin got more famous, he let it get to his head. He left the gang and became a Pop. He also bacame the most popular bad boy of Marino High. This senior year, everything will change with a bracelet; a charm bracelet. They'll then realize that they were meant to be. *K-T* *Friendship/Romance/Drama*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

We were 16 back then. It was really special. But after half a year of helping him, he ditched me. Not just me, but us. Team Austin and Ally. He broke my heart. We had gotten into a fight about his tour. We had wanted to stay for our own lives, but he wanted us to go, but only for my songwriting, his filming, and her managing. He used us. We were all heartbroken, especially me.

What he gave me was the last symbol of our friendship. It wasn't any kind of bracelet, it was a charm bracelet. It had 5 charms: an A for Ally, a heart for love and friendship, another A for Austin, a music note for our love for music, and a broken promise called Forever. Those five charms meant something to me, but not to him. Forever had meant nothing, obviously. And I thought I loved him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Now? and No Way!**

* * *

Ally's POV

I was walking to class with my best friends Olivia **(1)**, Violet **(1)**, and Trish.

"Sup, Dorkson!" Austin said knocking out my books.

"What do you want!" Trish said as Olivia and Violet helped me pick up my books.

"Yeah, what do you want!" a familiar voice said coming from behind. We all turned to look at Dez, who was standing mad. We were all surprised, considering he left with his family to got to Canada after what happened.

Trish and I had to tell Olivia and Violet everything that happened when we went to camp together. They felt empathy and we clicked as friends. So they knew all our secrets.

"Dez!" We all shouted.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Dez said in his usual happy and cheery tone. "Austin, just leave them alone, please!" He said in a more serious tone.

"Fine, whatever!" He said knocking my books out once more before leaving to find his posse.

Dez helped out on picking up my books and we walked to class together, laughing and talking on the way.

* * *

"Today, we're working on a project with partners," Mrs. Soni, our music teacher said. "I expect you to write a song and by the end of next week, you will perform it. The list is outside on the bulletin board. Class dismissed."

I walked out with Violet, cause we have music together, and we looked at the list. What I saw, nearly gave me a heart attack.

"What!" We said together.

* * *

**Ok, it's short! But I had to put a little cliffy there! I'll make the other chapters longer. I'll update every Tuesday and Thursday.**

**(1)- I'll put the OC description in my profile. Oh and Olivia's love interest is Leo. Yeah it's based on Olivia Holt and Leo Howard. I liked the name Olivia and I couldn't think of a name for the guy, and Leo popped in my head. I do not own them.**

**Ok, I'll make it longer now... Just pretend like you're reading a book and this is on the next page.**

* * *

"What!" We said together.

"No, no, no, no!" I said.

_Austin M. & Ally D._

_Violet G. & James S._

_Janet J. & Cassidy P._

_Mary S. & Adam D._

Why do I have to be partnered with him! I have to talk to the teacher.

"I'll beat ya to it," Austin said as if reading my mind.

We ran inside and because of my petite figure, I squeezed through the door.

"Ha!" I said to Austin. "Mrs. Soni, why am I partnered with him?!" I said pointing to Austin.

"Sorry kids, but I picked this out of a hat. What I get is what it is," she said. "If you don't do anything, you'll both fail. F!"

Oh no! I never gotten an F before, especially in Music!

As if reading my mind, "But, I never get an F in Music!" Austin said.

"Me too!"

"You never get an F in anything," Austin mumbled.

"Well then, you have to work together! I believe we're done here, you may go," Our Latina teacher, who is obviously right, said.

With that I left to go to my next period. I only have 2 minutes left! Oh no!

"Oh my gosh, Olivia sorry I'm late!" I said to my blonde friend.

"It's fine, besides I heard what happened between you and my cousin- I mean Austin!" She quickly recovered.

"What do you mean cousin?!" I asked getting impatient.

"Look, I'll explain later. Please don't be mad!" She said close to tears.

I said while comforting her, "Liv, don't cry! I won't be mad, promise! Our next period is lunch with the rest, so we'll talk then. K?"

She replied with a nod and the bell rang. Math is starting now...

* * *

"Ok, it's lunch spill," I said.

"Ok. Guys, Austin's my cousin," Liv said.

"What!" We all said.

She replied with a nod and a tear.

"Look you don't have to talk if you-" I said.

"No, I'm fine. When we were little I hated him! That's why I can agree to you. He pulls my hair and pinches me. Ugh! My parents died in an accident-" Now, she was crying. We tried to comfort her and tell her to stop, but she insisted. "Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike took me and my siblings in and it's terrible! Austin torments us all the time and I was thinking of cutting myself multiple times already."

"Don't cut yourself!" We all said at the same time.

* * *

**Well, I'm leaving it there for now. Sorry, I ran out of ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, school here in Canada is starting Tuesday. Since it's the first day, we usually don't have homework. Just arrangements. I will update, and I will update today as well! Thanks for the reviews! Wish me luck for my next grade year!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Don't cut yourself!" We all say.

"Guys, don't worry. I promise I won't anymore," she said while looking down at her food.

"Yo, Olivia! I heard that you cut yourself," a familiar voice said. We turned our heads to see Austin there with an evil smile. "I'm telling mom. She'll be mad! I'd love to see what she does to you considering she-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Olivia said standing up.

"Oh yeah? Well Olivia here-"

Violet stood up and stepped close to him. He stepped back scared. Ha! No one messes with Violet. Here comes her defensive mode...

"Don't. Talk. To. Her. Like. That!" She said screaming, grabbing everyone's attention even some teachers who come to sneak food. The food is truly amazing...

"What are you gonna do about it, Nerd?" He said back.

I gave her a nod as she looked at me. She gave her flirty eye, which no one ever gets out of. He quickly fell for it. Ha! Again... He was gonna wrap his arms around his waist when...

"_Get your hands of my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips,_" she turned to walk to the end of the table. Then, she turned back around facing him and started to walk over to him.

"_Stop your staring at my- Hey! _

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_La, La, La..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_La, La, La..._" Everyone applauded, of course, in shock at what she did. That was her secret talent that no one knows, but me. I heard her sing by lake at night and I slap-sweared to keep it a secret.

Austin, who was shocked, impressed, and pissed, walked in an angry manner with his posse.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Everyone but me and Violet said (Olivia, Trish and Dez).

"Of course!" Violet and I said. They turned to look at me, in their eyes saying 'you knew?'

"Yes, I knew about it!" Is aid a little too enthusiastically. Everyone stared at me and by looking at them they said, 'why so happy?' I gave them our secret signal for Austin, which is a fist with our left hand and with our right hand we do bunny ears on the fist.

"What about him?" Trish asked, getting my signal.

"Well, he got dissed by Violet, so shouldn't I be laughing my butt off?" I replied. They answered back by laughing. I joined in too.

* * *

Going to class was so much fun! Why should I be excited? Well, Violet got so much attention, I swear she was way more popular than Kira! Kira Starr! We laighed, talked, met new friends, classic fun for us.

Class, however, was different. I hate biology! Well, I like it, but i hate it! I hate it because of one reason only. Austin. I was alone in that class with him. We sat next to each other, but today, as I said, was different. No biology, no Austin, no class.

"Sorry to keep you out of class kids," Mr. Daniel, the principal said during our little assembly in the gym.

"Are you kidding? We love it!" some guy said.

"Ok, then? I called you all because I have an announcement. We're having our first one week lockdown!" Everyone was silent, and he took this as a sign to continue. "It's basically, where all students stay here in school to finish of their projects, like for music. For one week! For kids in the school committee, you'll be in charge of the snacks. We'll be watching a movie on the last day, which is We're The Millers and Grown Ups 2." With the hearing of 'movies', everyone applauded.

Wow, no wonder everyone keeps talking about tons of projects. Oh no! I have to work with Austin for a whole week! No!

This will surely be interesting...

* * *

**I do not own anything including 'Take a Hint' by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. Or the movies mentioned, it just popped in my mind. Idk**

**This is how everything will start...**

**PEACE!**


End file.
